gravityfallsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
First Date Follies
Dipper x Wendy "You can't be so afraid Dipper!" Mabel said as she shook her twin brother back to awareness. He was standing in the Mystery Shack staring at his favorite red headed cashier, Wendy. "Besides Grunkle Stan has noticed you have been slacking off." "He's been noticing?" Dipper asked. "Yeah and you know when Grunkle Stan starts noticing it is a bad case of the…" Mabel said her voice getting louder with each word. "Don't say it!" Dipper said frantically trying to hush his sister before she said what he knew she was going to too loud and embarrassed him in front of Wendy knowing she would hear it. "…LOVE SICKNESS!" Mabel yelled as she moved Dipper's hand from her mouth. "What sickness?" Wendy asked looking over at Dipper and Mabel with a confused look on her face. She put down her Indie Rock magazine and looked over at them with an amused look on her face. "Oh no, no, no, no Wendy. It's nothing you need to be worried about…" Dipper blushed as he put his hand back on Mabel's mouth "She was just telling me about the latest tween vampire romance novel she had just finished reading." He lied trying to make sure that Wendy wasn't thinking he was in love with her. "Yep." Mabel said covering up for her brother. While she did want Dipper to confess how he felt to her, she knew he wasn't quite ready to do so just yet. However, with some of her help, Mabel knew that Dipper would be able to by the end of summer. "Oh, that kiddie stuff." Wendy laughed. "If you want, I can show you some GOOD vampire romance novels Mabel." Wendy paused for a second. "But I don't think your Grunkle Stan would think it is age appropriate for you to be reading them…" Dipper blushed and went back to sweeping in an overly attentive way. God, what would Wendy expect on a date? Dipper thought. If she was reading rather age inappropriate vampire romance novels, then what would she want from him? Dipper did not want Wendy to know his true feelings. He did but the fear of rejection was so strong it was keeping him from telling her how he really felt. He and Wendy got along really well, making Dipper think he could eventually charm Wendy into falling in love with him, but the idea that she might reject him haunted him. Besides, they had a very good friendship as it was and there was always a chance that if he did tell her or a romantic relationship fell through, that he would lose that friendship they had. The clock then rang 6 o'clock, closing time for the Mystery Shack. "Well, see ya later guys." Wendy said waving to Dipper and Mabel. "Soos, you mind closing up and finishing the daily chores." "I always do." Soos said. "Go for it! You will never be happy if you do not take a chance!" Mabel said pushing Dipper towards Wendy. "Oh Dipper!" Wendy said turning around when Dipper bumped into her. He gulped Better get this done quickly… He thought. "Youdoinganythingtonight!" Dipper blurted out quickly, holding down the nervousness that made him want to puke in his stomach. "What did you say Dipper?" Wendy asked. Mabel put the two thumbs up sign and mouthed, 'You can do it!' to Dipper. He then took a deep breath, closed his eyes and said, "You doing anything tonight Wendy?" Wendy paused for a second and thought. "Nah, tonight I got plans with my family and my dad is one guy you do not want to skip out on." "Oh, ah, okay…" Dipper said looking down at his feet. "Just forget I…" "Wait Dipper," Wendy said causing Dipper to look up with a perky and hopeful and sparkly look in his eyes. "I am free tomorrow evening and there is a concert down by the lake that would be cool to go to with you. It is one of those slow boring big band kind of things. But maybe with you it would be kind of cool." "Why would you go if you find it boring?" Soos asked overhearing the conversation. "Because a friend of mine from school is in the band and I promised I would show up. She's in only because her parents made her. Said it would get her into UC Berkley or some crap like that." Wendy explained. "Have to dress up and everything. So you wanna go Dipper?" "SURE!" Dipper yelled, his face turning bright red. "See ya later!" Wendy said as she walked over to Dipper, lifting his hat and kissing him on the forehead. "See ya later!" Dipper waved as Wendy closed the door. Dipper kept waving as Wendy drove off for home. Once her car was out of sight, Dipper clenched his fists and jumped up and down in excitement. Mabel was right, all he needed to do was get over his fear and just ask her out. Then he dropped the broom and his face fell again. Wendy asked him to a formal function and he needed to show a little bit of class. "What have I just done?" Dipper asked himself. "Got yourself a date with Wendy." Mabel said. "Look if I can get Grunkle Stan hooked up with Lazy Susan, and then I can make you the guy of Wendy's dreams. Should be much easier…" She said. "I have never seen Grunkle Stan go out with Lazy Susan…" Dipper said. "She keeps calling for him… and her cats do too… but I did hook them up!" Mabel said, trying to convince Dipper of her romance skills. "Besides, I have YEARS of teen magazines to learn off of!" "This cannot end well…" Dipper said to himself. The next day at breakfast, Dipper sat twirling his cereal around. He had been up the entire night fretting about the date with Wendy that evening. The Shack was closed for reasons Stan would not tell them about, so Dipper was not going to see Wendy until that evening. He did not know what to do when it came to dates like this. This is probably going to be a big mistake…Dipper thought as he looked over at Stan. "Grunkle Stan, I got this date tonight, one where you got to dress all fancy for, and I don't know what to do." "Watch your wallet. That is all women want anyway!" Stan said. "That's why I never return Lazy Susan's calls. She is just after me, a successful businessman in the Gravity Falls community." "Okay…I will do that…" Dipper said looking away from Stan. "Maybe Mabel can help me. She has been on a few dates since she came here…" He then walked up to the attic and knocked on the door. As much as he wasn't sure about it, he did have to admit Mabel would be the best source he had on how to act in romantic relationships. It was obvious that Stan was not a reliable source. As he tapped the door again, Mabel opened the door wide and pulled Dipper in. "I have been expecting you!" Mabel said as she put Dipper on a chair in front of a mirror and put on a surgical mask. "We can save him, we have the technology." "What?" Dipper asked confused. "I am going to turn you from what we see here," Mabel said motioning to mirror, "to a suave debonair romance machine. Wendy is going to love you when we are done." "But the date isn't until 7 this evening!" Dipper pleaded. The clock read 9 am. "Believe me Dipper, we are going to need as much time as we can get." Mabel said. "What have I gotten myself into?" Dipper asked as Mabel started to wash Dipper's hair and sprayed him with a large amount of body spray. After hours of humiliating and slightly painful treatments to make him look better, Mabel collapsed onto the bed with exhaustion. She pulled off the surgical mask and placed it down on the nightstand beside her. What is it about men in the Pines family that they are so hard to make over for a date? She thought as she sat up and walked to the closet. "I have the perfect outfit for you to wear." She then pulled out a black tuxedo with a blue bow tie and cummerbund that matched his hat. "Go put it on. Wendy will be here in about an hour and a half." Mabel said. "Go take a shower and change." "You sure are more serious when you are tired." Dipper said as he went to the bathroom. He took off his clothes and then took a shower, making sure he smelled good for Wendy. Then he turned off the water and dried himself off and put the tuxedo on. "Now for the bow tie…" He said as he began to fumble with the tie. Why couldn't she have just given me a clip on? Dipper thought as he somehow tied his hands up in the tie. "MABEL! HELP!" "Oh look what you've done!" She laughed as she fixed his bow tie. "There good as new! Give this to her!" She said as she gave Dipper a bouquet of tulips. "Don't tell Grunkle Stan where I got this!" "His front garden right?" Dipper asked. Mabel then made motion of zipping her lips with a wink. Dipper and Mabel sat in the living room waiting for Wendy to show up. She was going to pick him up at 6:30 and drive them to the lake. Grunkle Stan was sitting in his favorite easy chair looking at Dipper. "You look like some trained monkey in one of those overpriced hotels." He laughed. "Why are you wearing that hat?" "It's my thing." Dipper said. "Besides, you wear suits all the time." "But not with ties like that one." Stan said as a knock was heard at the door. "I CANNOT DO THIS!" Dipper said as he ran off. He had made it to the kitchen when Mabel stuck her arm out and clotheslined Dipper. "Yes you can." Mabel said as she pushed the door open and dragged Dipper to where Wendy was standing. Dipper put his feet down and pressed down. He was too scared. His fear was kicking in again and he was ready to abandon his dreams. Mabel got behind Dipper and pushed him towards Wendy who was wearing a light spring green dress with a slit in the left side and brown high heeled sandals. Dipper blushed and pushed his feet down even harder. Wendy was stunning to him in her normal every day clothes, but this new outfit of hers made him blush and grip tighter on the flowers. The more Dipper fought against it, the harder Mabel pushed. "Nervous much?" Wendy laughed. "These…these…are….for…you!" Dipper said putting out the bouquet of tulips. "Did you get these from Stan's front garden?" She laughed. "I didn't!" Dipper yelled. "Have fun you two!" Mabel said waving goodbye. Wendy got into the car and headed to the lake. The drive took about five minutes from the Mystery Shack, but it seemed like forever to Dipper. He looked at Wendy and then to the trees all around them. Then they pulled up to the lake as she found a parking space and turned off the car. "We're here." She said as she opened the back and pulled out a blanket and a picnic basket filled with chips and soda. "Nice place…" Dipper said. "Yeah. Hard to believe they cleaned up the lake and got this up. But when you have the high school string band here preforming, they can't play in garbage." Wendy said as she placed the blanket down and set the basket down. "Have a soda." She said tossing Dipper a can and sat down. "It seems kind of relaxed here." Dipper said as he looked at Wendy. "Why did we have to dress up?" "As an act of solidarity. My friend hates to dress up so I said that if she did I would. I think that motivated her more than anything. I asked you too so I wouldn't feel so stupid." Wendy said. "Glad I could make you feel better." Dipper said as he moved in and kissed Wendy on the cheek. "Wow, you aren't as nervous as you usually are." Wendy said as the overture began. The rest of that night, they sat and cheered on Wendy's friend. Mabel was right; he was missing out on a lot by being afraid. Dipper then held onto Wendy and enjoyed the night they had together. All the trouble made him go through was worth it. He never had a better night since he came to Gravity Falls. "Thanks Mabel." Dipper whispered "I love you Wendy." "I think you are pretty cool too Dipper." Wendy said kissing Dipper. Category:Fan-Fiction